Crew
A Anna C. Miller : Development assistant on Tales from the Crypt; associate producer on Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh, Lord of Illusions and Hellraiser: Bloodline. B Barbara Peeters : Director on the 1980 film Humanoids from the Deep. Bill Condon : Director on the "1112" episode of The Others; director on Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh and Twilight: Breaking Dawn parts 1 & 2. Bob Weinstein : Bob Weinstein is an American film and theatre producer, the founder and head of Dimension Films, former co-chairman of Miramax Films, and current head, with his brother Harvey Weinstein, of The Weinstein Company. Brian Grant : Director on Hex and the final 6 episodes of She-Wolf of London, under the title Love and Curses. C Carlos González : Cinematographer on Mutant Species and Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies. Charles J. Stumar : Cinematographer on The Mummy and Werewolf of London. Chuck Murray : Producer on Love and Curses (final 6 episodes of She-Wolf of London). D Dan Golden : Producer on Komodo vs. Cobra, Supergator, Blood Scarab and Voodoo Dollz. Daniel H. Blatt : Was an executive producer on The Howling; Executive producer on Bloody Birthday; Producer on Cujo as well as playing Mister Merkatz. David C. Williams : Composer on Critters 3, The Prophecy, The Prophecy II, Phantoms and Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies. Dick Conway : Screenwriter on thirteen episodes of The Munsters. Don Carlos Dunaway : Screenwriter on Cujo. Doug Lefler : Director on episodes of American Gothic. E Edmund Pearson : Edmund Pearson was the screenwriter on Werewolf of London and contributing writer on Bride of Frankenstein. F F. Paul Wilson : Noted sci-fi and horror author; Wrote the novel The Keep, which was made into a film in 1983 and the short story "Pelts", which was adapted into an episode of Masters of Horror. Frank Arnold : Co-wrote Humanoids from the Deep and played an old man in the movie. G Gregg Fienberg : Producer on Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh; Executive producer on True Blood. H Harvey Weinstein : Harvey Weinstein, is an American film producer and movie studio chairman. He is best known as co-founder of Miramax Films. He and his brother Bob have been co-chairmen of The Weinstein Company, their film production company, since 2005. Hunt Lowry : Co-producer on Humanoids from the Deep. I J Jan De Bont : Cinematographer on Cujo and the "Split Personality" episode of Tales from the Crypt. John Colton :* Screenwriter on Werewolf of London. John D. Brancato : Writer on Watchers II, The Unborn and The Others television series; executive producer on The Others. Julia Cohen : Directed the "Descent" episode of Bitten. K Karen Hill : Wrote the "Committed" episode of Bitten. Karl Hajos : Composer on Werewolf of London and The Phantom Creeps. L Lauren Currier : Screenwriter on Cujo. Lawrence Block : Lawrence "Larry" Block was the screenwriter on The Funhouse. This was the first of two films that he wrote and his only work in the horror genre. M M. Steven Felty : Makeup effects assistant and actor from Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies; Boom mike operator on Demonicus; Actor from Boo, Headless Horseman and The Dunwich Horror. Mark Kruger : Writer on Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh and the 2004 film version of Frankenstein. Martin B. Cohen : Co-writer on Humanoids from the Deep and producer on Nightmare in Wax and Blood of Dracula's Castle. Martin Guigui : Director on Beneath the Darkness. Matt Falletta : Special effects artist on Progeny, The Dentist 2, Wishmaster III: Beyond the Gates of Hell and Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled. Michael Ferris : Executive producer and screenwriter on The Others. Michael Schweitzer : Editor on The Toxic Avenger Part II, Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies and Tales from the Crypt: Ritual. Michael Wadleigh : Director, co-writer and co-producer on Wolfen. Murray Smith : Screenwriter on Die Screaming, Marianne and the "Children of the Full Moon" episodes of Hammer House of Horror. N Neil A. Machlis : Producer on Cujo; Producer on Wolf; Executive producer on The Ring Two. Neil Davison : Stunt performer on Resident Evil: Appocaylpse, Resident Evil: Retribution, Saw IV,, the [[Lost Girl: Fae Day|"Fae Day" episode of Lost Girl, and stunt double on Bitten. Neil Travis : Editor on Jaws 2 and Cujo. O P Phil Sgriccia : Producer on Supernatural; directed more than 24 episodes of the series; Executive producer on Ghostfacers; editor on 2 episodes of Freddy's Nightmares. Q R Rand Ravich : Screenwriter on Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh. Robert Harris : Screenwriter on Werewolf of London. Russell F. Schoengarth : Editor on Werewolf of London, Phantom of the Opera and House of Dracula S Scott Brazil : Directed the "Angel" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Scott L. Treger : Stunt man and actor from films such as The Midnight Hour and Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies. Shelly Johnson : Cinematographer on Jurassic Park III, The Wolfman, The Others television series and 1 episode of Tales from the Crypt. Sigurjón Sighvatsson : Producer on Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh and Lord of Illusions. Stanley Bergerman : Executive producer on Werewolf of London and The Raven. T Tecca Crosby : Was an executive creative producer on episodes from season one of Bitten. Terry Erwin : Screenwriter on the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Tom Clegg : Directed the "The House That Bled to Death" and "Children of the Full Moon" episodes of Hammer House of Horror. Tony Amatullo : Producer on Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies. U V W William Martin : Co-wrote Humanoids from the Deep under the alias of Frederick James. X Y Z Category:Lists